Abstract Nonsense
by Korra-Loid
Summary: This is a story based on a song. The song is the title, btw. I used Neru for this because I think she should have one FanFiction with her as one of the main characters. (Which is not true once you get to the 2nd chapter) R&R for me! T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! I have to update everything but just let me have fun with new stories, please! I've been dying to do this FanFiction for a LONG time! I really hope you like this as much as I do!**

**-Korra-loid**

NERU'S POV

I was just walking home from school when I saw a biker coming toward me. I stopped and stared at him, not thinking about what could happen to me if he just kept coming until he ran into me. He came closer and closer. I prepared myself for a collision, one I would probably not survive, which is OK with me. I've never had a reason to live anyways. Right as I prepared for impact, which is just my arms in front of my face, someone pushed me out of the way. When opened my eyes there was a blonde boy sitting in front of me. He looked at me and smiled. I looked away, but what I was looking at was what he was looking at. My black silky hair was in a knot at the bottom, which was weird for me. I looked at the knot in disgust. The blonde guy walked over to me and helped me up. "Are you OK?" He asked sincerely. I looked at him with wide eyes, nobody had asked me that before. "I'm fine. You?" I said with a smile, which was fake. He looked at me and nodded. "I'm Len, by the way." Len said as he looked over at my arm, which was red with blood. "I'm Neru." I said, again with a fake smile. I looked at my arm and saw the red blood. I panicked. 'I never had this much blood come out of me!' I thought. Len walked over to me, and grabbed my arm to look at it. "You should probably go home and bandage it, just to be safe." Len said with a sweet smile. "I could walk you home, ya know, for safety. You never want to walk home alone." Len said, again with a sweet smile that melted into my heart. "Um.. Sure you can walk me home." I said, with a fake smile that anyone could know as fake. Len grabbed my arm and glided me across the green grass. I looked at his hand when he let go of me, it was a little red with my blood. I looked down at the grass. 'I haven't felt this feeling for a long time. What is it called again? Love, or maybe. CRUSHING, thats what it's called!' I thought. I looked at him when he stopped. "You never told me where your house is." He looked back at me with that sweet smile that just crossed the line of melting my heart, it was searing! I looked at him and pointed toward an apartment building. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up toward him. I looked up at the sky only to see it was about to rain. The gray clouds that I love came rolling in, just at the right time, too! They seemed to whispering about the way the winds would blow me away. I looked over at my apartment building, 'Only 3 more blocks, you can do this!' I thought. I looked back at Len, who was looking at me, I looked away when I saw his eyes avert me. I looked over at the building again, I was even closer now! Maybe 2 more steps! I looked at Len again. "We can stop here, I can walk the rest of the way." I said with my fake smile. "OK, bye... Neru!" Len said as I went ahead and walked up the stairs. Thank goodness I was away from him!

THE NEXT MORNING...  
(still Neru's POV)

I walked downstairs, to see my father asleep at his drawing desk, and my mother awake and making breakfast. She was horrible at cooking but we always ate as much as we could before we threw up. I skipped breakfast and went back upstairs before anyone could notice. I put on my school uniform and came back downstairs for my shoes and backpack. I played the happy game and giggled. I hated playing the happy game, but that was what had to happen when your never happy. I giggled again and kissed my mother's and father's cheek. I walked out of the door smiling, but when I got out of the apartment I scowled. I grabbed my pocket knife and put it into my hiding place in my pocket. I walked down 14 flights of stairs and sat down. I grabbed my pocket knife again and started to carve a line into the bottom of my wrist. Not too harmful. Not too harmless. I looked at the straight line carved into my wrist and stood up again, letting the warm red liquid drip down off my fingertips. I grabbed my red stained piece of cloth out of my backpack and pushed it up to my wrist and down my hand until the blood was gone. I looked around and walked over to the bus stop, which was where I saw a familiar boy with blonde hair. 'Since when did he go to my school?!' I thought. I walked over to the bus stop with a fake smile plastered on my face. I started to run over to the stop. I got there in time, as I always did. I looked over to Len, who was coming over to me. He grabbed my arms looked at them, when his eyes hit my wrist he sighed. "I knew it. You were cutting yourself, weren't you?" He questioned me. I shook my head, he knew I was lying. But just in time the bus came, oh I love my bus driver when she's here on time! I ran up the steps and to the back of the bus, no one ever sat back here! I looked across the isle to see a blonde haired girl, a pink haired girl, and a teal haired girl. Ms. Pink Luka, and Ms. Teal Miku. But the blonde I hadn't seen before, but she was scowling at me with a cold face. She looked down the isle and her face lighted up. I could see why, it was Len. She looked at him and smiled. "Here, take our seat! We can sit up in front." The blonde girl said with beady eyes. "Um... OK." Len replied. The 3 girls got up and shuffled to the front. I looked out the window and put in my earbuds. I played my favorite song, Hello Planet by: Hatsune Miku. I looked over at Len, who was looking at me. Once he saw me looking at him he averted his eyes. I did too. Well here comes the school. I'll have to kiss happiness goodbye.

**I hope you liked this so review for me! I'm going to make more POV's next chapter. Have fun during break! If your on winter break!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exciting news! I'm working on another story which means I have to choose which story to hold off until the new story comes. I chose... Find out at the end of this chapter!**

DURING 1ST PERIOD...  
(Still Neru's POV)

I felt Luka stick a piece of paper down into my pocket and then let go. I stumbled forward, unable to keep my balance I fell on the floor. The nearest girls just laughed, pointed, took a picture, and walked away. I looked down at my yellow watch, 7:00, it read. 'Oh no, I'm gonna be late for class!' I thought and tried to get up. Every time I tried someone would push me back down. 'This is hopeless!' I thought again until I saw Len coming from the other side of the room. He spotted me on the floor and helped me back up. He just waved and ran to his next class. I looked around frantically and ran as if my life depended on it, cause it did. If I was late again I would be in even more trouble with the principle than I already am! I ran up to my classroom and opened the door, the teacher didn't notice me and I sat down in my seat, which was in the very back. I looked around to see if Len was in my class, unfortunately he wasn't, but his girlfriend was, Hatsune Miku, always the one to push me around. She's been at the top of the popularity grid since she came here. Always pushing everyone around, and always spreading rumors about me. I'm always the one to get bitten, and chewed and swallowed. The only time I've had any friends was back in 2nd grade, when I went to a different school. This year I'm the, how do you put it, friendship factory if you must. I've been the one with fake smiles, friends, and phone numbers. I remembered the slip of paper Luka and Miku gave me. I pulled it out of my pocket and unfolded it only to read:

Dear Neru,  
Meet us (Miku and Luka) outside after school. We have a surprise for you and Rin! Enjoy this very fateful day-  
Miku & Luka

I knew what who they were talking about, I knew who Rin was. I knew what they were talking about, too. The beating of a lifetime, the ultimate humiliation. I looked around and saw the door open, thank goodness it was Len. I sighed out in relief, and saw that the only empty seat was the one next to me. The teacher pointed over to it and he walked over toward the open seat. He sat down and smiled at me sweetly. I smiled back, but this one was a real one, not the fake ones I always pull. I had always been known as being the girl to never say anything, during class, and while around my so called "friends". I would always just look at the ground as if it interested me in a way. I never knew I would ever be happy again. After what my brother always did to me, but that doesn't matter now! I just want to be happy one more time before I kill myself. I have a plan for it now, and will probably go through with my plan tonight. I'll write my letter when I get home and then head out to get, "groceries" then I'll make my way for the highway and get hit by a car, hopefully. If no cars come by my way I'll drown myself in the school pool. If that doesn't work then I'll inject my wrist. If that doesn't work then, I'll jump off of a bridge into water and die on impact. I just hope noting ruins my plans.

AFTER SCHOOL...  
Still Neru

I walked outside and was grabbed by two different hands, Luka and Miku. They dragged me to where the dumpsters were and started to slap, hit, and kick me. After that all happened they grabbed Rin and shoved her into what was a bruised puddle of a human. Rin grinned sickly and laughed at the puddle that was me. Luka kicked me one more time and they all left. I heard footsteps coming toward me and I got up and started shaking in fear. I saw a blonde haired figure round the corner, in fear I shook even more. I thought it was Rin and shook more and more. The bruises on my arms began to tremble in fear. I looked around with my bright green eyes and saw a certain shota boy emerge from the corner. I sighed in relief. Len looked over at me and his eyes widened. He walked, no, ran over to me. I noticed that my side ponytail was falling so I just took it out. Bad idea. Stupid spray color stuff. I looked around as it started to rain, hard. I sighed in anger and saw my black color hair spray stuff coming out of my hair, leaving it blonde. I looked at the shota and face-palmed myself. I thought that I would tell him the truth. "OK, I know what your thinking. I know I'm messed up and that I was lying about my REAL name. My real name isn't Neru Akita. It just seemed so weird that, that," I stopped and started to blush. Why was I blushing? Embarrassment? Probably. I regained my composure and confessed. "My FULL REAL name is," I stopped again and looked at the ground. "It's Rin Neru Kagamine." I whispered finally. It was good to let that out for once. The shota's eyes widened at the thought of you having the same last name.  
LEN'S POV

'I may have a crush on my cousin, or another person in my family.' I thought. I blushed and picked Neru, er, I mean Rin up. I grabbed her wrist and she yelped in pain. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "I still have a cut." Neru, no Rin said as she held her wrist. I grabbed her other wrist and walked her home, again. This time was different though, she didn't have black hair and her name wasn't Neru. "Why does your mom and dad call you Neru too?" I questioned, not thinking about what I said. "How would you know that, you don't even know my family." Rin replied. "I'll talk about that later, but why does your family call you Neru, and your friends say Akita when they talk to you, why?" I questioned and stopped where I found a bench we could sit on. It was still raining so Rin pulled out her gray umbrella and held it over us. "It's a long story." She began. "Everyone calls me Neru because it's my middle name and I like that better than Rin, and they say my last name is Akita because it used to be. My dad, Nero Akita, died when I was only 7. My mom found a new guy named Shiko Kagamine and married him when I was 10. Now then, any questions?" Rin asked. My eyes widened at the the name Shiko Kagamine. Rin wasn't apart of my family at all because I'm not apart of the Kagamine family anymore, so to speak. My dad died when I was 7 too, so I know what it's like, but my mom never got remarried. She just kept herself a Shion, which I'm supposed to be since my last name changed. I like using Kagamine better though. I didn't tell her about the sad part of my life, I didn't say anything at all. I saw that Rin had fallen asleep on my shoulder probably because of the long silence.

**The story I'm putting off is (If you didn't notice already) 2 stories called Abstract Nonsense and The New Girl. I had to, sorry! **


End file.
